Alex in Wonderland
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A little fluff filled one shot, for Halloween. Casey decides to show Alex how much she loves her, with a little Wonderland magic and help from her friends.


**A/N; A little fluff filled Halloween treat for my lovely readers. Update for everything else will be with you shortly. HG X**

Alex Cabot, swore under her breath as she was forced to side-step a group of children dressed as various superheroes, princesses and sports stars, she had never understood the draw of Halloween dressing up as someone or something else in order to frighten people. No, she much preferred to curl up on the couch with her fiancée, eating take out, Halloween candy and watching Sci-fi movies that were so bad they were good, this year they had a Sharknado marathon planned out. As always, when she thought of her fiancée she couldn't help but smile, Casey Novak was perfect in every way, she was smart, well read, goofy, romantic and by far the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen, her smile alone, made Alex weak in the knees. She had fallen for Casey the first time they were introduced by Arthur Branch in her office and now they were planning on getting married and spending their lives together, that was providing they could catch a break from work long enough to plan said wedding. A break from work didn't look it would come anytime soon judging by the fact she had once again been called in on a Saturday.

Putting on her game face, she jogged up the prescient steps, smiling at the desk sergeant, as she stepped into the elevator saying a silent prayer that she would make it home in time to enjoy the evening with Casey. Reaching the SVU squad room, she smiled at the sight of a plastic skeleton sat at Munch's desk with a 'Sargent Munch' sign around its neck, not seeing any of the actual detective's she headed for Cragen's office. Knocking lightly she pushed open the ajar door and smiled at the sight of the Captain dressed as the King from Alice in Wonderland, "Captain, or should I say your Majesty?"

"Hello Alex." Smiled Cragen, "I have something for you."

Taking the envelope Alex frowned when as she recognised Casey's untidy handwriting, "What's this?"

"You could just open it and find out." Replied Cragen, with a kind smile.

Rolling her eyes at the Captain's suggestion, Alex opened the envelope, a smile coming to her face as she read,

 _'My darling Alexandra,_

 _I'm sure you're very confused and I know you hate not knowing what's happening, so, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. I have arranged a Halloween scavenger hunt to show you how much I love you. Along the way, you will meet some familiar faces, who each hold a clue for you to work out, and I will be waiting for you at the end with a surprise. I hope you will indulge me in this._

 _I love you Alex, to the moon and back._

 _Casey xx_

 _P.S. Cragen has your costume and yes, you have to wear it.'_

"Costume?" Questioned Alex.

Unhooking the garment bag from the back of his office door, Cragen handed it to Alex, "Here you go."

Opening the bag, Alex was pleasantly surprised to find a replica of Alice's outfit from Alice in wonderland, her favourite book from childhood and instantly felt her heart swell with love for her fiancée. "I really have to wear this?"

"Casey has gone to a lot of trouble, because she wants to show you how much she loves you, wearing the costume is your way of thanking her." Replied Cragen as he stepped out of his office to allow Alex to change in privacy.

Slipping on the costume, Alex placed the outfit she had worn in the now empty garment bag and stepped out into the squad room looking for Cragen and her first clue, "How do I look?"

"Perfect." Smiled Cragen. He had watched the relationship between Alex and Casey blossom and grow from friendship to love and knew theirs would be a marriage that lasted a life time, it was the main reason he was dressed up and happy to help Casey with her plan. Taking a playing card decorated envelope from his pocket he handed it to Alex, "Here is your first clue."

Taking the envelope, Alex was touched by the effort Casey had put into her plan, sliding a nail under the flap she opened it and pulled out the card inside, **'Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop.'**

 _"Alex, I have loved you from the moment I met you and I fall more in love with you, each passing day. Go to the first place we met for your next clue. Love, Casey xx"_

It only took Alex a few seconds to understand Casey meant her to go to her office, thanking Cragen she quickly left the squad room wanting to get through the clues as quickly as possible so she could be reunited with Casey. Reaching One Hogan Place, she waved at the security guard at the front desk and took the elevator to the second floor where her office was located. Stepping off the elevator she noticed a trail of rose petals and followed them towards her office, opening the door she couldn't hold back a bark of laughter at the sight of Munch, Fin and Stabler dressed as giant playing cards bearing the numbers, two, five and seven, each holding a bouquet of red roses, her favourite flower. "That's a good look, boys."

Scowling slightly Stabler replied, "Each of us holds a bouquet of roses, I hold six, five holds ten and seven holds seven, to get your next clue you must solve the riddle."

"Should you fail to answer correctly, home, you shall go directly." Added Fin.

"Okay, what's the clue?" Asked Alex.

"Dreaming of apples on a wall, And dreaming often, dear, I dreamed that, if I counted all, -How many would appear?" Recited Munch.

"Hmm." Replied Alex. Mumbling the clue under her breath several times, she grinned as the answer came to her, "Ten."

Stepping forward, Fin held out his bouquet to allow Alex to take the card, "Only one way to be sure."

Alex was sure she was correct and quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the next card it read, **'You would have to be half mad to dream me up.'**

 _"Alex, you are so utterly wonderful, I am sometimes afraid I dreamed you into existence. For your next clue, go to the place we watched the stars. Love, Casey xx."_

Snapping a quick picture of the three detectives Alex left the office, hailing a cab she directed it to Bryant Park. For one of their earliest dates, Casey had made a picnic and they had laid on a blanket under the night sky, it was there they shared their first kiss. Paying the driver, she looked around the park hoping for a sign of her next clue. Hearing a familiar voice behind her, she turned to find Abbie Carmichael made up to look like the blue caterpillar, a large coffee cup reading 'drink me' in one hand and a small confectionary box reading 'eat me in the other.

"Abbie." Smiled Alex, wondering just what Casey had promised to get their friends to agree to dress up and hand out clues.

"Congratulations on making it this far, please enjoy some light refreshments as you solve the next clue." Replied Abbie as she handed Alex the box.

Opening the lid, Alex felt her mouth water at the sight of a sprinkled donut, her guilty pleasure food for when she was having a bad day, a now familiar envelope on attached to the lid of the box. Handing Abbie the donut box back, Alex took the envelope opening it to read, **'If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense.'**

 _"Alex, without you by my side the world doesn't make sense, for your next clue you will need to go to the place, I made my earliest vow to you. Love, Casey xx."_

Taking the coffee and donut, Alex waved goodbye to Abbie and headed to a bench, sipping her coffee as she puzzled out the Casey's clue, what had been the first 'vow' Casey made her. Five minutes and the donut later, Alex figured it out, she needed to go to Central Zoo, where Casey had promised she would always protect her from spiders. Finishing her coffee as she walked, Alex couldn't wait to see what Casey had planned as the end surprise, the level of detail and thought Casey had put into this scavenger hunt letting her know it would be special.

Reaching the zoo, she quickly spotted a large white rabbit, posing for pictures with several tourists before raising its 'paw' and heading her way, recognising the rabbit as Amanda, she once again wondered what Casey had promised their friends in return for their help.

"I'm late. I'm late for a very important date. No time to say "Hello, Goodbye." I'm late. I'm late." Recited Amanda as she handed Alex a gold pocket watch, the front of which was decorated as a playing card the same as the envelopes she had received previously, "Don't you be."

Pressing the button to open the watch, Alex read the engraving on the lid, **'How long is forever? Sometimes just a second.' No matter how long forever lasts, you are mine. Cxx'**

Realising the clock want ticking Alex noticed it was stopped at five o' clock and guessed it was deliberate on Casey's part, meaning there was little over two hours until the end of her scavenger hunt. Looking up to ask Amanda for her next clue, she was shocked to find she was alone, for someone dressed as a large white rabbit, Amanda could certainly move fast. Turning the watch over in her hand and found another line of text, **'At my monument, you will find your next clue.'**

Understanding she needed to go to the Alice in Wonderland monument in Central Park, Alex headed that way, reaching the statue she smiled at the sight of Olivia Benson dressed as the Cheshire Cat waiting for her. "Looking good, Liv."

Giving the blonde a warm smile Olivia held out a larger version of the envelop, "Every adventure requires a first step. This will aid you in yours."

Taking the envelope Alex undid it, frowning as she pulled out a map of Rome, with several locations circled and a smaller envelope. Opening the smaller envelope she pulled out a folded page bearing the logo for The LOEB Boathouse, and the days date, it was one of the locations they had looked at when looking at wedding venues. Under the date was a line of text, **'You're thinking about something, and it makes you forget to talk.'**

 _"Alex, I'm done thinking, time to start talking and our adventure. Casey xx"_

Saying goodbye to Olivia who had been swarmed by a group of children, Alex hailed a cab, giving the address of the boathouse, she couldn't wait to arrive and be reunited with Casey, who if her suspicions were correct would be her wife by the end of the day. Paying the driver, Alex headed inside where she was directed to a small room, where Kim and Serena, were waiting for her, "Tweedledee and Tweedledee, I presume."

"Alice." Greeted Serena, with a wide smile.

Rolling her eyes, Kim held out an envelope, "This is for you."

Taking the envelope, it took Alex a little longer to open it owing to the slight tremble in her hands, **'It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.'**

 _"Alex, you have changed my life for the better and every day we are together, you make me a better person. I love you and I can't wait to spend my life with you. We have been so busy with work and trying to plan the perfect wedding that we haven't had time to actually get married and I'm done waiting, I want to be your wife. Everything is arranged, your dress, the guests, the cake, the food and the honeymoon. So, please marry me, tonight. All my love, Casey. Xx"_

Wiping her eyes, Alex took a deep breath, "I can't believe she did all of this for me."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Winked Serena, as she walked over to a garment bag hanging on the back of the door, "Your fiancée left this for you along with the number of several bridal boutique's all with several more options in reserve just in case you don't like this one." Seeing Alex nod, Serena unzipped the bag to reveal the fitted white dress Casey had chosen.

"Wow." Breathed Alex, already in love with the dress.

"Wow good?" Questioned Kim.

"Very good." Nodded Alex.

"Then lets get you married." Smiled Serena.

The next hour passed in a flash, a make-up artist and hairdresser were ushered in along with a bottle of Champaign and bowl of fresh strawberries and before she knew it Alex was standing in front of a full length mirror. As she studied her reflection in the mirror she couldn't believe that when she had woken up this morning she was looking forward to take out and a movie and now she was ready to marry the love of her life. Hearing the door open, she met her father's eyes in the mirror and asked, "How do I look?"

"You look absolutely amazing, my darling." Smiled Alexander Cabot.

"So do you." Smiled Alex, noting the playing card decal on her father's tie and handkerchief.

"Are you ready to get married?" Asked Alexander.

"Absolutely." Nodded Alex as she took the familiar bouquet of roses from Serena, who like Kim was dressed in a pink dress, which hinted at the Cheshire Cats colours without being overwhelming and carried a bouquet of pink roses.

Taking her father's arm, Alex allowed him to lead her to a set of closed doors that were opened to reveal a room illuminated by fairy light, an aisle made of rose petals and Casey, her Casey looking at her with such love and intensity that it took her breath away. The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever, her nerves increasing with every step until she felt the warmth of Casey's hand on her arm.

"Hello Darling, you look amazing." Whispered Casey.

"Hi." Breathed Alex as she took in Casey's Mad Hatter inspired outfit, "I can't believe you did all of this, it's amazing, I love you."

"Anything for you." Smiled Casey.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Alex looked up to see Lena Petrovsky, smiling at them, "Are you ready, Miss Cabot?" Questioned Petrovsky.

"More than ready." Smiled Alex.

"Good." Nodded Petrovsky, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to join these two wonderful women in marriage…Now for the vows Casey, if you would like to read your vows."

Nodding, Casey took a deep breath, "Alex, I love you. I have from the moment we met and I will spend every day showing you how much I love you. I promise to always love you, respect you, be faithful to you, and always put you first, even when the Mets are playing. I promise our life together will be filled with love, laughter, kisses in the rain, slow dances in our pyjamas and adventures, big and small. You're my happily ever after and I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives together."

"Alex?" Prompted Petrovsky, with a warm smile.

Taking a deep breath, Alex smiled at Casey, "Casey, I have never loved anyone the way I love you, it's a love that makes everything, myself included better. You're the greatest gift and I am so very lucky to be marrying you. I promise, I will always be by your side, I will rout for the Mets and hate the Yankees, I will try to understand your film references and if you're ever bitten by a zombie or about to be eaten by them, I will shoot you in the head."

"Perfect wife." Chuckled Casey, "I'll do the same for you, I want to add that one to my vows too."

Smiling, Alex continued, "I promise to always love you, support you and be your cheerleader. I can't wait to start our married life, start a family and grow old with you. Thank you for today and every day we have spent together and for every day in our future that will be filled by the love we share."

"It is my pleasure to pronounce you married." Smiled Petrovsky, "You may kiss your bride."

Pulling Alex close, Casey claimed her lips is a warm kiss, breaking the kiss she whispered, "I love you, Wife of mine."

"I love you too, Wife of mine." Grinned Alex.

"Ready for your tea party?" Asked Casey.

"Lead the way, Mad Hatter." Smiled Alex.

"There might even be wine, seeing as you're old enough." Winked Casey as she led Alex into their Tea Party inspired wedding reception.

Later that night, after she had danced with her parents, her friends and her wife, enjoyed good food and a few glasses of wine, Alex watched the fireworks being set off over the lake, Casey's jacket draped over her shoulders and her wife's arms wrapped around her from behind, Alex decided that Halloween wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
